


Dessert

by Lillian



Series: Dessert [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian/pseuds/Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haizaki wants to get back at Kise. Kise makes it kinda hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

_That bastard_ , Shougo thinks, because that's who Kise is always going to be to him. Coming out of nowhere, with his pretty-boy face and coy, wheedling voice. All those girls trailing him. How smug he was and how he always bounced back. _He isn't smug now_ Shougo thinks, and then again, _that bastard_.

He's so very tight inside, his upturned little butt cleaved by Shougo's cock again and again. Shougo has both hands on it, roaming, can't settle them in one place. He digs his thumbs into the dimples above, then splays his palms across Kise's hips before thumbing Kise's sweet round cheeks apart, pushing at the stretched to breaking flesh of Kise's asshole. Kise whines and squirms like he's embarrassed, like he doesn't like it, and maybe Kise even believes that, but Shougo _knows_ that he loves it, the slut. It's in the way his thighs rub against Shougo's as he wriggles, the way his back arcs enticingly, the way he tightens like a fucking vice.

Shougo shoves Kise against the wall so he'll stop moving, keeps him there with one elbow across the shoulders and keeps fucking into his honey-soft ass like a man possessed. Kise has to turn his head to the side in this position, and Shougo can see his face, stupid long eyelashes wet with tears and his lips puffy and pink where he's been biting them. He moans continuously, and whispers, but so low the roaring blood in Shougo's ears won't let him hear any of it.

He doesn't want to look at Kise's face anyway, so he looks down again. His cock is as angry as he is, red and straining. Kise's ass in contrast really is honey, just like the rest of him. Golden, warm and cloying to Shougo's cock every time he pulls out, just like when he was little and stuck his finger in the honey jar and it felt like the thick, gooey substance wanted to trap him inside.

Shougo always fucks hard and fast, but now it's just hard. He doesn't want to come. He doesn't want Kise to come, to enjoy this. Kise hasn't even tried to touch himself, but he's clearly having the time of his life, the bastard. Shougo doesn't want to think, and as always his body acts on impulse. He bites Kise on the back of the neck, nose buried in Kise's sweaty hair. Kise shudders and says "yes, yes, just like-" before Shougo hikes him up the wall and gives it to him in earnest.

He comes inside, of course he comes inside, there's no way he can do anything else, even if it's once again giving Kise what he wants. He blacks out for a second, but when his head clears he's still fucking Kise, still spurting come inside him. Kise's sneaked one hand between his own legs while Shougo was distracted, and he must be coming too because he's frozen, chest still and limbs slack.

Shougo gives one last grinding twitch and as soon as it's over he pulls out of Kise. Kise groans, shamelessly disappointed, and Shougo flips him around and slams him against the wall. Kise just looks at him through his messy bangs, skin shining with sweat and streaked with his own come.

Shougo should beat the shit out of him.

It wasn't enough that he won, he had the nerve to ask this from Shougo, just come out and ask it like there was next to no doubt Shougo would agree.

Kise holds Shougo's gaze for a few seconds, before finally looking down, resigned. He probably thinks this is the moment Shougo will punch him.

To both their surprise, Shougo grabs Kise's chin and forces him to look his way. He leans so close he can't see Kise's expression anymore.

"You won," he tells Kise. He doesn't just mean the match.

Kise nods immediately, like he understands.

"It will be me next time, and you aren't going to like it," Shougo promises him. Kise understands again, but his eyes only widen in alarm for a fraction of a second. Then, he blinks slowly with those heavy lashes, and strains against Shougo's fingers to brush his lips against Shougo's. It's too quick to react, already over when Shougo pushes away in disgust.

He tucks himself in while Kise keeps leaning against the wall for support, naked, marked, jizz trickling out of his ass. It makes Shougo's dick give one last hopeful twitch in his pants. Somehow, Shougo doubts that if he beats Kise in the next match Kise won't still get what he wants. It makes him angry, even angrier than the loss did. His hands close into fists on their own.

He doesn't hit Kise once before he leaves.


End file.
